


Broken Beyond Repair?

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fights, I'm so sorry, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata had been fighting a lot recently, but no one knew where the tension was stemming from, not even Kageyama himself.





	

“Here they go again,” murmured Yamaguchi as he watched Kageyama and Hinata have another argument during practice. “Isn’t this the third time today?”   
  
“Who cares, we can go home soon so I say let them waste time. It doesn’t matter to me much,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that. Still, what’s got them so worked up today? Usually they aren’t this bad…”   
  
“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”   
  
Yamaguchi hesitated, looking back and forth between Tsukishima and the Oddball Duo’s argument.    
  
“Yamaguchi, I said ‘Let’s go.’” Tsukishima was beginning to get annoyed, Yamaguchi could tell.

“Go on without me,” Yamaguchi said, walking away from Tsukishima and towards where the rest of his teammates were gathered to observe the argument.

“What?”   
  
“I’ll catch up with you later, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved to him and ran off, leaving a slightly stunned Tsukishima in his dust.    
  
“Oh, whatever. Suit yourself, I guess.” Tsukishima said, putting on his headphones and walking away from the scene. He slipped out of practice a tad early that day, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. 

“Suga-san! What are they arguing about?” Yamaguchi asked as he walked up to stand beside Sugawara. 

“To be honest I’m not sure, but I think it’s even more petty than the one they had an hour ago.” The team collectively shivered as they recalled the duo’s fight that escalated from Hinata accidentally grabbing Kageyama’s water bottle. 

“I think this time Hinata missed the ball by a little when he went to receive it, and it pissed Kageyama off,” Ennoshita spoke up. 

“Damn,” Tanaka whispered. Nishinoya nodded in agreement. 

“Daichi-san, aren’t you going to stop them?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“No, I don’t want to get involved. I think this is something they need to work on by themselves,” Daichi said. Asahi nodded in agreement with him. 

“Well, not to be rude or anything, but can we make them take it outside? Practice isn’t over and they’re really loud,” Kinoshita said.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Daichi said. He cleared his throat. “You two!” he bellowed. “Take the fight outside, we’re trying to finish up practice!” 

For a second, the duo stopped altogether to look at Daichi. He gave them a stern look, and they knew not to argue with him. They resolved to go outside to finish ‘talking,’ but resumed arguing as soon as they looked away from their captain.

Yamaguchi, being curious about the fights, decided to tail behind them. 

“Yamaguchi,” Sugawara called. Yamaguchi looked behind him at the co-captain, only to see Sugawara shaking his head, a silent  _ leave them be. _ Yamaguchi nodded and headed back to resume practice.

While the atmosphere inside the gym was now peaceful, outside it was no longer the quiet of night that was the norm for the town. Kageyama’s loud voice and Hinata’s high pitched, almost desperate screams disturbed the quiet countryside. 

“What’s the matter with you tonight? Stop avoiding all my questions and tell me!” Kageyama shouted, glaring at Hinata with eyes cold as ice. 

“I already told you, nothing’s the matter! So cut it out!” Hinata yelled back. He couldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes, though, raising more suspicion in the setter.

“Bullshit! You’ve been acting strange around me for days now! You won’t talk to me unless it’s convenient for you, you look at me like you have something to say but then look away when I catch you, you whisper about me to the other first years! Is it something I did? Grow a set and tell me, will ya?!” To Hinata’s ears, Kageyama almost sounded upset. He wondered if he’d been going about this in the right way, but then he remembered there really was no right way to go about things in the long run. Not with the issue at hand, anyway.

“Aren’t ya gonna answer me? Huh? Or are you too scared to?” Kageyama taunted. It was obvious even to Hinata that Kageyama was desperate for an answer. One he would not give. 

The two of them, through their rage and silence, were unaware that their team was watching them from the doorway.

“Hinata! Just give me an ans-” Kageyama did not get to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by the redhead.

“It’s ‘cause I love you!” Hinata yelled, loud enough to make the rest of the world fall quiet around them. Even the cicadas seemed to know it was time to stop making noise.

Several whispered exclamations, some more vulgar than others, were spoken amongst the team, before Sugawara hushed them all and told them to watch.

“You… what?”   
  
“I… I-I love y-you..?” Hinata said. 

“Why did that sound like a question?”   
  
“It wasn’t supposed to! Don’t mock me.” This time, Hinata was the one to glare. 

“You’re not serious, this is a joke, isn’t it?” Kageyama asked. His voice was so soft that Hinata struggled to hear what he said.

“Why would I joke about that?! I’m not that mean a person!” Hinata huffed, crossing his arms. Kageyama stood in silence, merely looking at Hinata. 

Hinata shifted his eyes but ultimately looked back, only for Kageyama to still be staring at him. He sighed loudly and balled his fists, shoving them roughly into his pockets before turning on his heel.

“Fine. Don’t respond, that’s okay. I don’t blame you. But now you know what was up. So don’t bother me about it again, if that’s the least I can ask of you. Now that you know how I feel, I can leave now.” There was such venom in the words than Hinata spit over his shoulder that it shook even Nishinoya. The team looked amongst each other, but no one could find the words to say. 

All they could do was watch as Hinata walked away, just as Kageyama was doing. He walked away from everything they’ve built up until this point.    
  
The difference between the three parties was that Hinata didn’t care that it’d been all for naught, Kageyama cared a lot but found no point in trying to fix a horribly broken bond when it was obvious the other party didn’t care to, and the team couldn’t think of anything to do to fix this.   
  
So they watched as their little number ten walked away from their setter, as the Oddball Duo that shocked the world of high school volleyball in Japan was disbanded (at least for the time being, the team hoped).

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic in a while!!! i missed writing them a lot tbh ahh
> 
> catch me in the comments, or @ flightless-crow on tumblr OR @ flight.less.crow on instagram!


End file.
